wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" is a re-recording video over the original Yummy Yummy. It was released in 1998. They have done a few re-recorded songs on the video''. The song list will show you what songs weren't re-recorded, marked with an asterisk. Though, the Australian version contained Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug, the US and UK version contained Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets), and Wigglemix, until 2012, when it was re-released by NCircleEntertainment with the original Australian tracks. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': PufferbIllies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance* Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk* Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer* On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone goes to sleep and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes* Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky* *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version)* *'Song 10b': Wigglemix (UK and US versions) Also known as Wigglemix, the longest and loudest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer* – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian Version) *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (UK and US versions) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grown-up to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *Song 15: Henry's Dance Instrumental Song List #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance* #Walk* #Joannie Works with One Hammer* #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes* #Shaky Shaky* #Teddy Bear Hug (AUS)*/Wigglemix (US and UK) #Havenu Shalom Alechem #I am a Dancer* #Numbers Rhumba (AUS)/Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (US and UK) #Fruit Salad Release Dates '''Australia' - February 2, 1998 United States - August 1, 2000 United Kingdom - June 20, 1999 Goofs * In the US and UK credits Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug are shown in the credits, even though they weren't in that version of the video. * On the US DVD back cover it says Havenu Shalom Alechem comes before Wigglemix, when it is really the opposite. Similarities to the 1994 version *The Wiggles introduce themselves with the chef of the video after the video's title card. *The Cold Spaghetti is shown before the mashed bananas, shown before the hot potatoes. *After the chef shows the hot potatoes, The Wiggles have a potato in their hands throwing it into the air and catching it again because they're hot potatoes. *After their hands burning from the potatoes, Greg suggests the sing about the Chef's foods. (With the actions for each food done by everyone in the shot) And right before they sing, Greg tells the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword because he loves eating others' food. *In the "Ooh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly, Ooh Wiggly, Wiggly, Wiggly, Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food" part, the chef walks by the Wiggles with food and Captain Feathersword is chasing the chef. *The Crunchy Munchy Honey cakes are made with the Wiggles, chef, and Captain. *The Captain steals the honey cakes in the last part of the last time the chorus is sung. The Wiggles and the chef chase Captain Feathersword in a circle while the song fades out. *Greg introduces "Walk" and many different ways to move around before singing *In the prologues for Joanie Works with 1 hammer, Anthony is with some kids playing with clay. They pound their clay to represent hammers. There are kids with the Wiggles in the song. *After the song about Joanie, Jeff falls asleep because of the last line in the song. After being woken up Jeff acts like a monkey because he dreamt he was one. *Children are seen with the Wiggles in the Monkey Dance. *The Wiggles change into shaking clothes before singing Shaky Shaky. *Greg does "The Box Of Mystery Trick" where he pulls out hankies. *Bananas are held up by the kids when they review the numbers with Murray. *In the Numbers Rhumba, Greg holds the number 1, Murray holds the number 2, Jeff holds the number 3, and Anthony is wearing a sombrero on his head playing his trumpet. *The chef's actors are no longer alive. Gallery See here Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in promo picture while holding an apple GreginYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Greg in promo picture JeffinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Jeff in promo picture. MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Dorothy in promo picture. VHS and DVD Cover Gallery YummyYummy(re-recording)BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyRe-RecordingFullCover.jpg|Full cover YummyYummy(re-recording)SpineandVHSTape.jpg|Spine and VHS tape YummyYummyAUSDVD.jpeg|Australian DVD YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|A double feature w/ Wiggle Time! (re-recording)|link=Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time DVD YummyYummy-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover YummyYummyUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover YummyYummyUSADVD.jpg|US DVD YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|UK VHS Cover 1.jpg|US DVD Cover (2007 re-release) yumm.JPG|2011 Re-Release DVD Cover|link=Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Trivia *The prologues for "Joannie Works with One Hammer" and "Numbers Rhumba" use the same table set. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes", "Shaky Shaky, and "Henry's Dance" *Ned and Freya Pike are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the US and UK versions Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug are replaced with Wiggle Puppet Music videos of Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! because Teddy Bear Hug is a Raffi song while Numbers Rhumba was written by David Walden, meaning Disney and Lyrics Studios didn't have rights to them. However on the N-Circle 2012 re-release, the original Australian songs are on the video. See Also *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Yummy Yummy (original 1994 version) References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Same Set Videos